


Поездка к морю

by JJeyWill



Series: Модерн-ау [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 10:46:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15387090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJeyWill/pseuds/JJeyWill
Summary: Море, солнце, пляж, и далее по тексту. Правда, пока они до моря не доехали.





	Поездка к морю

**Author's Note:**

> Я сейчас играюсь со сформировавшейся в моей голове модерн-аушкой, и этот текст в неё входит.

Лэнс все-таки попытался закинуть ноги на переднюю панель, потому что сидеть ровно не было уже никаких сил. И будь он поменьше ростом, у него, возможно, даже получилось бы. Да и так получилось бы, если бы сидевший за рулем Широ не сказал осуждающе: 

— Лэнс. 

— Ну что? Мы едем уже целую вечность, — заныл Лэнс. — Я сейчас умру, у меня всё затекло! 

— Потерпи ещё немного, скоро сделаем остановку, я видел на карте кафе или что-то похожее.

Лэнс показательно захныкал, но, в принципе, если до пресловутого кафе они доедут в ближайшие минут пятнадцать, то пока можно было бы и потерпеть. А если нет, то он потребует остановку, чтобы хотя бы размяться. Он покосился на заднее сиденье. Вот Киту хорошо: тот достаточно компактный, чтобы устроиться там с комфортом. Дрыхнет, зараза, свернувшись почти по-кошачьи. Лэнс вздохнул. Шоссе вилось бесконечной лентой по прибрежным горам, почти пустынное. Слева синело море, шпарящее сверху солнце пускало ослепительные блики по воде. Мимо летели деревья и кусты, и тёплый ветер, врывавшийся в приоткрытое окно, нёс с собой их тонкий, смолисто-травянистый аромат. Едва перевалило за полдень, и мир вокруг был так ярок, что смотревший на дорогу Широ заметно щурился. Лэнс потянулся к бардачку, выудил оттуда тёмные очки, повернулся и нацепил их Широ на нос. 

— Спасибо, — улыбнулся тот. 

Лэнс подумал, не надеть ли свои, но глаза вроде как особо не резало, так что он не стал. 

— Надеюсь, этот пляж и правда стоит такой долгой дороги. Он должен быть просто охренительно шикарным, если люди пишут хорошие отзывы после того, как полдня ехали по жаре в это волшебное место.

Широ хмыкнул. 

— Ты преувеличиваешь, прошло часа два всего. 

— Всего?! 

— И потом, мне кажется, мы просто движемся с неудачной стороны, тут дорога длиннее. 

Лэнс фыркнул и полез за водой. Жалко, они не сообразили взять сумку-холодильник. Теперь приходилось пить воду неприятно тёплой. 

— Будешь? — спросил он Широ. 

Тот покачал головой, и Лэнс убрал воду обратно. Потом сунулся в телефон, полистал инстаграм и другие соцсети, ответил на пару комментариев, снова заскучал и почти уже решил разбудить Кита, когда Широ объявил: 

— Приехали.

Лэнс выпрямился на сидении и подался вперёд. Из-за поворота показались автозаправка и примыкавшее к ней кафе. 

— О, наконец-то! Выпустите, выпустите же меня отсюда!

Широ плавно затормозил и припарковался, Лэнс тут же распахнул дверь и практически вывалился наружу. Солнце жарко обрушилось на голову и плечи, но это было малой платой за возможность наконец разогнуться и выпрямить ноги. Лэнс прогнулся в спине и сладостно потянулся. А затем сунулся на заднее сиденье. 

— Эй, спящая красавица, подъём! Сваришься здесь лежать, вставай давай.

Лэнс дёрнул Кита за ногу. Тот, заворчав, принял сидячее положение и душераздирающе зевнул. 

— Чего?

Помятый и сонно моргающий Кит выглядел до невозможности очаровательно, Лэнс поцеловал бы его, если бы за этим не надо было лезть обратно в тесный, уже осточертевший салон. Так что он просто потянул Кита наружу. 

— Давай, пойдём выпьем чего-нибудь холодного. 

— Мы где вообще? — выбравшись из машины, Кит оглянулся вокруг. 

— Остановились ненадолго передохнуть, — сказал подошедший к ним Широ. 

— Вот чёрт, — Кит поморщился. — Я думал, мы доехали уже. Дался тебе этот пляж, поехали бы на ближайший, — это было адресовано Лэнсу. 

— Я же не знал, что всё будет так плохо! — всплеснул руками тот. 

— Тише, тише, — Широ приобнял их обоих за плечи и повлёк вперёд. — Пойдёмте лучше внутрь. 

В кафе, благодаря кондиционеру, царила приятная прохлада. Сидевший за стойкой мужчина лениво поднял глаза от газеты на звон висевшего над дверью колокольчика и окинул их троих равнодушным взглядом, лишь на пару мгновений задержавшимся на протезе Широ. В углу обедал какой-то бородач, и больше никого не было. Официантки, видимо, тоже. 

— Вам что взять? — спросил Широ. 

— Холодное! — мгновенно отозвался Лэнс. — Что-нибудь холодное. Со льдом. Я им обмажусь. 

— Фу, — сказал Кит. 

— Что «фу»? Сам бы небось не отказался, — Лэнс показал Киту язык и свернул к манившему его холодильнику с мороженым. 

— Я не стану мазаться льдом из напитка, — возразил Кит ему в спину.

Лэнс мог бы доказать, что ещё как станет, но, наверное, лучше такое устраивать не здесь.  
Пока Широ с Китом толклись у стойки, Лэнс изучил содержимое холодильника. Выбор, безусловно, был очевиден. Самое то, чтобы пережить остаток пути. 

— Эй! — Кит помахал ему от столика у окна. 

Они с Широ уже усаживались, и Лэнс поспешил присоединиться. Его поджидал высокий, запотевший и в капельках влаги стакан с апельсиновым соком. 

— Как ты и заказывал, — Кит с усмешкой качнул бутылкой тёмного стекла, которую держал в руке. 

— И я полностью доволен, — парировал Лэнс, присасываясь к торчавшей из стакана соломинке. 

Он не был большим любителем пива, а сок для утоления жажды — самое то. Широ выбрал что-то похожее на холодный чай, и теперь довольно жмурился, прихлебывая. Лэнс выдул, наверное, полстакана разом, прежде чем смог перевести дух и расслабленно откинуться на спинку стула. Он поболтал соломинкой, перемешивая ледяные кубики. Единственный не совсем удачный момент с такими напитками — то, что под конец они оказываются сильно разбавленными из-за подтаявшего льда. 

— Широ, ты карту смотрел? — спросил он. — Сколько нам ещё? 

— Мне кажется, ещё пару часов точно, — тон у Широ был почти что извиняющийся.

Лэнс застонал. Если по-честному, то он уже жалел, что повёлся сам и остальных подбил на эту поездку. Но развернуться обратно мешали гордость и природное упрямство. 

— Но, может, и не два, может, меньше, — сказал Широ. 

— Не надо меня жалеть. Да, я жестоко ошибся, я признаю это, можете честно меня ненавидеть, — Лэнс громко втянул через трубочку остатки сока и растекся по стулу окончательно, запрокинув голову назад. 

— Лэнс, — было слышно, что Широ улыбается. 

— Что, уже сдаёшься? — вот Кит его точно не жалел. 

— Ещё чего! — Лэнс сразу восстал из мёртвых. — Ну уж нет, мы доедем туда, мы зашли слишком далеко! 

Кит фыркнул и снова присосался к своему пиву. 

Они посидели ещё немного, пока Широ и Кит допивали свои напитки. Лэнс не утерпел и сходил к стойке с журналами и открытками — просто потому что насидеться он ещё успеет, и надо было пользоваться возможностью размять ноги. Выходить обратно на жару не хотелось, хотелось телепорт и мгновенно на пляж. Увы, это было недостижимой мечтой. 

— Лэнс? Мы идём. 

— Ага, сейчас! — отозвался он и метнулся к холодильнику. 

— Это ещё что? — спросил Кит, когда Лэнс вышел к ним, обнимая ведро ванильного мороженого. 

— Это — моё утешение. Но если хочешь, могу и с тобой поделиться, я добрый. 

Кит посмотрел на мороженое с сомнением. 

— Ладно, я за руль, — вместо ответа сказал он.

Лэнс запротестовал: 

— О боже, нет, ты гонишь каждый раз как в последний, а мы ещё даже не доехали! Я не хочу умереть, так и не искупавшись! У меня, блин, мороженое! Уж лучше поведу я. И вообще, ты пиво пил.

— Безалкогольное. И я первый занял.

— Эй, парни, я… — начал было Широ. 

— А ты отдыхай! — произнесли они с Китом хором. 

— Ты вёл до завтрака и после, — сказал Лэнс. 

— Не нужно брать на себя так много, — добавил Кит, глянув на Широ с преувеличенной серьёзностью. — Мы справимся.

Лэнс был с ним полностью согласен. 

— Ладно, ладно, — Широ со смешком поднял ладони. — Я понял. 

— Камень-ножницы? — спросил Кит, прищурившись.

Лэнс кивнул. Правда, удача, похоже, на сегодня отвернулась от него, и он проиграл. 

— Торжественно поклянись, что не скинешь нас с обрыва! 

— Да когда ты прекратишь-то? И вообще, я вожу гораздо лучше тебя.

Лэнс расфыркался, хотя по совести возразить было нечего: Кит водил как бог. Немного чокнутый бог. Уж насколько Лэнс сам уважал быструю езду, но закладывать такие виражи, какие делал Кит, в здравом уме бы не рискнул. Впрочем, настолько безумно лихачил Кит в основном на мотоцикле, и да, тот самый спуск с почти обрыва Лэнс собирался припоминать ему до конца жизни. 

Кит уселся на водительское место, а Лэнс присоединился на заднем сиденье к Широ и немедленно вскрыл мороженое, пока Кит выруливал со стоянки. Сладкая прохлада приятно таяла на языке. 

— Хочешь? — Лэнс зачерпнул ложку и протянул Широ. 

— Мм?

Широ открыл рот и позволил Лэнсу себя накормить. Так они и ехали некоторое время: Лэнс съедал одну ложку сам, а другую отдавал Широ, пока на одном из поворотов мороженое случайно не попало Широ на нос. Лэнс засмеялся и притянул его к себе за шею, чтобы слизнуть сладость. Щёку Широ он измазал уже специально. 

— Лэнс, не играй с едой, — со смешком укорил тот.

— Что? С тебя вкуснее, — Лэнс широко улыбнулся и подтвердил слова действиями.

Потом на некоторое время мороженое оказалось забыто, потому что Лэнс чересчур увлёкся поцелуем. Губы Широ были слаще любого лакомства, а умелый язык и рука, накрывшая колено Лэнса, заставляли слабеть всё тело разом.

— Эй, — напомнил о себе Кит, — что вы там устроили?

Лэнс уловил блеск его глаз в зеркале заднего вида. 

— Мороженое едим, — ответил Широ. Лэнс обожал, когда в Широ пробивалось это лукавство. — А ты вроде как отказался.

— Ага, ничего особенного, едь дальше, — подтвердил Лэнс и показательно облизнулся.

Затем медленно окунул палец в вёдерко, мазнул по чуть дрогнувшей шее Широ и также неторопливо слизал оставленный след. Со стороны Кита послышался резкий вздох. Кит выругался, тормознул, заставив Лэнса с Широ похвататься друг за друга, и припарковался на обочине. А потом, недолго думая, полез к ним назад — прямо так, с переднего сидения.

— А! Погоди! Мороженое! — вскрикнул Лэнс, в последний момент выхватывая вёдерко с пути Кита. — Да не лезь, здесь места мало и… О, чёрт!

Шматок белой подтаявшей массы шлёпнулся ему на грудь, запачкав кожу ниже ключицы и край ворота майки. Успевший переползти на колени к Широ Кит наклонился и принялся слизывать мороженое с Лэнса широкими, уверенными движениями. 

— Ты же не хотел мороженого, — почти жалобно произнёс Лэнс.

Втроём на заднем сиденье было невыносимо тесно, не говоря уж о вёдерке, которое, за неимением места пристроить, Лэнс держал на вытянутой руке. От движений горячего языка по коже иголочками разбегалось возбуждение, стекая прямиком в пах. 

— Наверное, лучше выйти из машины, — предложил Широ. — Я так понимаю, дальше мы не сразу поедем.

Дыхание у него уже заметно сбивалось. Он поглаживал спину Кита и явно хотел большего, но ему просто не хватало пространства для манёвра.

— Мороженого — нет, — ответил Кит Лэнсу, закончив его вылизывать. — Вас — да.

Лэнс втянул воздух со всхлипом. Кит быстро, жадно поцеловал его в губы, после чего переключился на Широ. Лэнсу безумно хотелось присоединиться, но в текущих условиях и правда не было никакой возможности. Кит коротко застонал. 

— Вылезаем, — хрипло скомандовал Широ и открыл дверь со своей стороны.

Лэнс с готовностью последовал его примеру. Кит выбрался из салона чуть ли не на карачках, уже встрепанный и раскрасневшийся, с отчётливой выпуклостью в паху. 

— Я пойду обследую местность, — слабым голосом сообщил Лэнс и поспешно ретировался в придорожные кусты, искать местечко поровнее.

Потому что если бы он успел увидеть ещё и Широ во всём его возбуждённом великолепии, то оргию пришлось бы устраивать прямо тут, на камнях за машиной. 

За удачно обнаружившимся в кустах обломком скалы как раз и нашлось искомое. 

— Эй! — позвал Лэнс. — Пенку там… 

— Да, — ответил продравшийся сквозь ветви Кит, обнимавший свёрнутый туристический коврик.

Широ практически наступал Киту на пятки. Лэнс хихикнул. Они и правда собирались трахнуться в кустах, да ещё и посреди бела дня. И с мороженым. Лэнс заглянул в вёдерко с уже полурастаявшим лакомством. Безумная ситуация требовала безумных действий. 

— Широ, — сказал он, — снимай футболку. У меня отличная идея.

Взгляд Широ тоже метнулся к вёдерку. 

— Боже мой, — произнес он. 

На лице у Широ сложно смешались доля сомнений и предвкушение. Он как будто сам до конца не верил, что соглашается на игру, но всё же потянул футболку наверх. У также просекшего всё Кита сверкали глаза и хищно раздувались ноздри. Лэнс плавился от смеси жары и возбуждения, стоило только представить, как они с Китом синхронно облизывают вымазанную мороженым грудь Широ. 

— Кит, не стой столбом, — почти простонал Лэнс, побуждая того заняться обустройством лежбища. 

— Вы меня с ума сведёте, — Широ бросил футболку на ближайший куст. — Здесь нигде нет душа, а нам ехать ещё. 

— Эй, это моя реплика! — Лэнс спешно избавился от собственной майки. 

— Я где-то видел влажные салфетки, — сказал закончивший с расстилкой Кит.

Лэнс сделал приглашающий жест вёдерком. 

— Чтоб вы знали, я чувствую себя довольно глупо, — хмыкнул Широ, усаживаясь и откидываясь на локти. 

— Но идея тебе абсолютно точно нравится, — Лэнс выразительно глянул на то, как натянулись шорты у Широ в паху.

Широ шумно вздохнул, когда ощутил первое холодное прикосновение. Лэнс вдохновенно водил измазанным пальцем по его груди, вырисовывая сладкие загогулины. Мороженое дотаивало быстро, и уже несколько юрких белых капель скользнули вниз по ребрам Широ. 

— Дай сюда, — Кит отобрал вёдерко у Лэнса. 

Он зачерпнул оттуда почти всё оставшееся и, особо не изощряясь, мазанул Широ со своей стороны, наискось, поверх соска. Широ издал приглушённый звук. 

— Совсем без фантазии! — осудил Лэнс. 

— Не могу терпеть, — просто ответил Кит и сразу же приник к соску губами.

Широ застонал. Не желая уступать, Лэнс наклонился и лизнул второй сосок, заставив Широ застонать ещё раз, а затем принялся тщательно слизывать всё, что успел нарисовать. 

— А-а, ч-чёрт! — выдохнул Широ, выгибаясь им с Китом навстречу.

Лэнс чувствовал языком и губами как дрожат и напрягаются мышцы. Ему чертовски нравилось это занятие — вылизывать, лаская, и нравилось то, как на такие ласки реагировали Широ и Кит. Нравилось отыскивать чувствительные местечки и уделять им особенное внимание, нравились звуки, которые он получал в ответ на свои действия. О, Лэнс отлично умел пользоваться ртом не только для разговоров!

Лэнс снова вернулся к соску, обвёл его кончиком языка по кругу, надавил и осторожно прихватил губами. Он вслепую потянулся рукой приласкать заодно и член Широ, столкнулся пальцами с Китом, почувствовал его дыхание у себя на щеке и повернул голову, подставляя губы для поцелуя. Это был самый сладкий и ванильный поцелуй в жизни Лэнса, и он, едва не хрюкнув от смеха, собирался уже произнести шутку вслух, но вместо этого лишь застонал, почувствовав, как его крепко сжали за ягодицу. Кит застонал почти одновременно с ним: Широ надоело просто лежать, и он тоже включился в процесс. Он подгреб их с Китом повыше и поближе к себе, чтобы удобнее было распускать руки. Лэнс ничуть не возражал, он обожал, когда Широ тискал его за задницу — Широ был в этом великолепен, и не только в этом. Ладонь Широ скользнула под пояс шорт, и Лэнс попытался одновременно стянуть свои и расстегнуть шорты Широ. Стоило, конечно, сделать это с самого начала, но… Кит рядом довольно замычал и выдохнул короткое «да!». Ему в этот раз досталась искусственная рука Широ, и у Лэнса сладко поджалось внутри при воспоминании о том, как ощущаются её прикосновения. Широ, меж тем, подцепил пальцами резинку его трусов, просунул руку дальше и дразняще надавил на вход. Лэнс зажмурился и застонал, стараясь и под руку сильнее подставиться, и в то же время потереться стояком о бедро Широ. Соображать и делать что-то осмысленное резко стало практически невозможно. 

— Проклятье, — сказал Широ и, к величайшему сожалению Лэнса, убрал руку. — Надо уже раздеться до конца. 

— Давно надо, — согласился Лэнс и сдернул с себя оставшуюся одежду почти мгновенно. 

Кит ничего говорить не стал, тоже скинул с себя лишнее и, как будто и без того не было достаточно жарко, одарил их с Широ просто обжигающим взглядом. 

Они были все потные и липли друг к другу сильнее обычного благодаря мороженому, и Лэнсу до сих пор было смешно от всей ситуации и от мысли использовать мороженое в качестве смазки (хотя Широ, конечно же, прихватил из машины нормальную), и он так любил этих двоих, что едва слёзы на глаза не наворачивались. 

Они не пошли по полной, ограничились пальцами, дрочкой и минетом, но Лэнс и так плавился от ощущений. Широ ласкал их с Китом пальцами изнутри, пока они целовали его и друг друга, вжимаясь в него возбуждёнными членами. Потом Лэнс потянулся и обхватил член Кита, задвигал рукой, стараясь попадать в ритм движений Широ, и Кит отзеркалил его жест. А затем они вместе облизывали и по очереди заглатывали член Широ, и Широ смотрел на них немного безумным, потяжелевшим и потемневшим взглядом, от которого по телу проходила новая волна возбуждения. И если бы не жара и солнце, эти придорожные кусты стали бы для них приютом на куда дольшее время.

Они, конечно, знатно перемазались все, и влажных салфеток предсказуемо не хватило, но Лэнс ни о чём не жалел. Почти. 

— Я больше никогда не смогу купить вёдерко мороженого не вспомнив, что сегодня было, — вздохнул Лэнс, одновременно страдая от тесноты и наслаждаясь прохладным кондиционированным воздухом салона. 

Они снова мчали по дороге, и за рулём опять был Кит — без футболки, и Лэнс считал, что первый же полицейский должен был оштрафовать его за непристойное поведение. И, наверное, хорошо, что Лэнс снова сидел на заднем сидении рядом с Широ, иначе он вряд ли смог бы держать свои руки при себе, и всё окончилось бы либо новой остановкой, либо аварией. Диковатый, почти голый Кит с влажными от пота, прилипшими к шее волосами был чересчур сильным испытанием для выдержки Лэнса. Широ вот цивилизованно натянул футболку обратно и был почти безопасен. 

— Какой ужас, — в тон Лэнсу отозвался Широ. — Мороженое потеряло свою невинность. 

Кит фыркнул. 

— В этом, между прочим, виноват твой излишне привлекательный торс, — Лэнс глянул на Широ с не слишком старательно изображённым осуждением. 

— А по-моему, твоя извращённая натура, — сказал Кит. 

— Кто бы говорил, мистер «я за рулём без футболки»! 

— Вот-вот, натура. 

Они ввязались в ленивую пикировку, и Широ даже не пытался их остановить, явно наслаждаясь происходящим. Впереди ждал уже не такой далёкий пляж, и Лэнс планировал, как мстительно притопит там Кита в волнах, а потом они вместе притопят Широ — вдвоём у них был шанс с ним справиться.


End file.
